Brunettes
by Jimmy BZ
Summary: Hannah and Mikayla walk in on Sonny with her hands in her pants. What ensues is expected of a smut. two-shot Themes: lesbian, teen, female/female, toys, licking, spanking, domination, kissing, pussy, ass and more i'm too lazy to write


Miley, in her Hannah alter-ego, sighed looking across at Mikayla. "Look, Micky, neither of us like each other, but it's been three years and this so-called rivalry has worn thin. Now you, me and that new girl Sonny are gonna have to go on this tour together. "How about we call a truce, for now anyway?" Mikayla sighed as well; she hated it when the (fake) blonde was right, she smile a small sweet smile, "Yeah, cool, a break sounds good" she flipped her hair, "Well we're all ready, let's go check on Sonny, what's taking her?" The two girls went to get their new stage partner. Miley/Hannah was wearing a jean, bottom torn mini skirt that combined with her pink heels gave a nice view of her tan muscular legs, her top was a tight pink and black shirt. Her recent chest growth was causing her breast to strain against the material and bulge out. Mikayla on the other hand was wearing a shirt loose shirt that tightened at the right place and was tucked into her demin cut off. Hannah appreciated the view from behind of _her_ round, shapely behind. She only wished that Mikayla was wearing stilettos instead of those knee length leather boots. Looking at her toned thighs Miley thought, _'Shit I just wanna get in between those creamy, smooth and silky legs and just eat her pu… Dang, I am so fucking horny!'_

Such were her thoughts when they arrived at the trailer with 'Sonny' written on the door. As the got closer the heard a low moan from inside, and worrying for her safety (yeah, right) the duo flung the door open, gasping at the sight (I wanna see!). There Sonny was wearing what looked like the top half of a Asian school girl's uniform shirt, white and tight shirt which was torn from a few inches below the bottom of her breasts, revealing her smooth, pale stomach. Below was a blue cotton check skirt and knee length, thin, white socks. But the noticeable thing was the way her skirt was lifted up and her panties pulled aside to allow the blue vibrator she had out to enter with ease. Not only that but her other hand held a rough bristled paint brush, which she flicked across her clit slowly. Sonny was far too caught up in her own task to notice the bugged out and lustful eyes of her two friends. As they stared at her hair covering her face, a red tinge on her cheeks while she panted deeply, her chest rising and falling, nipples erect and pressing against her shirt, legs far apart and her whole body glistening. The room smelled like sex.

Mikayla coughed, snapping Sonny out of her trance, looking at them with shock, then worried fear. "H-hey, uh, guys, you a-ren't gonna-a t-tell any-…" Miley/Hannah cut her off. "Oh zip it, we're all celebrities and we all get horny, who gives a damn if ya let it out. Besides," She reached across and ripped open Sonny's shirt, exposing her well rounded boobs, "Ya got a tight-ass body." Sonny barely had time to react to the hand squeezing her tits (really nicely too) when she heard Mikayla say, "Fuck, somebody has got a _lot_ of naughty toys" she exclaimed holding looking in a drawer. Sonny whimpered quietly as Miley removed her hand to look in the drawer, both sound and resulting smirk on the taller girl's face was noted by Mikayla. In said drawer were a collection was dildos, vibrators, clamps, tickle torturer, lubes, glamour cuffs, and pamphlets illustrating positions, scented oils, and other such instruments of pleasure. Mikayla picking up a phone with a vibrating plug and a the frilly pink furred cuffs looked at her in wonder "Sure into some real kinky stuff." She said. Miley walked back to the table and picked up the magazine on it. "Hey Sonny," she said flipping the magazine to show it to both girls, "What were ya wanking to anyway?" The glossy photographs revealed Megan Fox in her PlayBoy photo shoot.

"So the slut likes bitchs does she?" Miley/Hannah said lifting the previously being used toy, and flicking her tongue across it, making the other girls' eyes widen. "Hey Micky, doll-face" Miley said straddling the stunned still girl's lap, "How about we play a little bit, to really, uh, stamp are new found friendship?" She didn't get a reply, she got a click. Sonny never even knew when the cuffs were around her wrists. She let out a gasp that was muffled by a tongue down her throat. After a moment she returned the kiss with forcefully passion, enjoying something she had craved since puberty. "Look the door Micky, we don't want more company" "I don't know maybe we should get another blonde in here (pun intended), even out the sides" "Actually I'm a brunette too"

The girls gasped yet again as the wig fell away. The explanation was improbable but not impossible, besides, they were too horny to care. _'They would have found out when they saw my pussy bush any how'_ Miley was still in thought when she felt Sonny begin to grind beneath her. "For fuck's sake stop looking down and go down on me!" Miley smiled, not sweetly, hungrily-licking her lips with a glint in her eyes. Next thing Sonny knew she was blindfolded too, her shirt, bra, skirt, and panties being removed, the girls plating butterfly kisses as they went down. Sonny gasped as a warm sucking feeling came over her still socked feet. At the same time she felt her brush flick across her perky pink nipples. It travel over every inch of her torso- bulging breast, smooth skinned stomach, _very_ ticklish belly button, _very_ wet pussy. Simultaneously the warm sensation never left her toes, merely switching from one foot to the other. Sonny groaned in frustrated pleasure. It felt SO good but, it was just teasing, not bringing her never release. "Girls, p-please… I want, need to cum"

She couldn't see their smirks as both stuck a nipple a piece, biting and sucking like babies at their mommy's chest. Their hands trailing down the toned tummy to her hot center, rubbing before their tongues followed the same path. Sitting on the couch, Sonny couldn't help but shudder and let out a raspy "_fuck_". She had dreamed of one of the two currently between her legs spread wide enough to ache to eat her out, but her imagination never came close to the feeling of both licking her at the same time! In no time she came with her body convulsing in pleasure. Still blind, she heard the unmistakable sound out tongues battling it out. Sonny felt her self being bent over on her knees and her chin (hands still tied behind her back). She left out a self satisfied groan as she felt a small hand slap against her raised curvy ass. It was gonna be a long night.

**Hope y'all like it. It was just something to work out the kinks of my writer's block for my Malex. This will only be two-shot, see ya guys later. Oh, I'll give a digital cookie to whoever reviews. Really. I will.**


End file.
